1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input method, more particularly to an input method using a touchscreen of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), includes a touchscreen, on which a user may write a character with the use of a stylus. Since a stylus has a sharp tip, the user is able to see his/her writing tracks displayed on the touchscreen while writing on the touchscreen using a stylus even when he/she writes in a small size. Many users, however, prefer to use their fingertips instead of a stylus. Since a fingertip is blunt, when writing a relatively complicated Chinese character on the touchscreen, the user is required to write in a large size so as to be able to see his/her writing tracks displayed on the touchscreen while writing on the touchscreen using his/her fingertip. As such, little information is displayed at a time on the touchscreen.